


Close Relationships or Intimate Relationships?

by NewHorizonDawn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Character of Color, Complicated Relationships, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gazelle-Free Form, Intimate relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Trauma, Pre-Canon, Richmond Valentine-Free Form, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewHorizonDawn/pseuds/NewHorizonDawn
Summary: This is basically the case in which a person enters into this doubt: Are they in a Close Relationship or in an Intimate Relationship?
Relationships: Gazelle & Richmond Valentine, Gazelle/Richmond Valentine
Kudos: 3





	Close Relationships or Intimate Relationships?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic guys, practically is the relationship invented in my brain about Valentine and Gazelle

She is screaming.  
The girl screams, cries and bursts, she is cute and small and only four years younger than Richmond.

Feeling the cursed sword approach her legs and eagerly greedy and lustful for her flesh. She is not the teacher of this situation, she is recyclable.

A miserable teenager, a boy, spit on the streets of Algeria for all to see, in a universal vent that crushes them all. She is a victim, an experimental subject, whose body will be able to experiment without written consent and the collection of signatures on both sides.

The girl silently enters the howl and clenches her eyes with white dots, tears in the corners, just not to see what is happening.  
A saw bites into your body, ripping joints, tendons, cutting bones and muscles with your teeth. A rotating circle with incredibly sharp angles cuts the girl's body to pieces, digging the flesh below the knees, separating the incredibly strong calves from her legs, thanks to which the girl could survive in this world. An instrument deprives it of a means of subsistence, cuts its already unhappy end, cutting life "before" and "after".  
Explosion.

A man can't really tell how it ended in this quarter. The black representative of the negroid race opens his mouth in despair and screams when everything collapses before his eyes: at home, in the laboratory, at fate. He sees a flame, a naive greedy flame that burns everything and destroys anyone who gets in his way. The man does not want to think about the fact that some kind of liquid is flowing through his temple and seems to hurt the corner of his mouth. Generally try not to think about anything, so as not to go crazy.

It appears that the attacker is now lying under his feet and extending pieces of his hand scorched by a flame towards the man. Like matches: the same remains of dry hands, abnormally thin and dry, with small black heads at the ends.Valentine silently opens her mouth and realizes that it will no longer help here. The city was on fire, and it was clearly not his fault here.  
Looking back many years ago, a man couldn't name the reason why he, a scientist, professor, and simply a successful person, drew attention to a bloody and twisted sheet of paper. The man cannot say that he was taken to these collapses, and to hell, raking the remains of the house, which at the time looked like cardboard, with his hands, he took from there a bloody Asian girl who turned his eyes and His eyes narrowed, he made a silent and desperate scream. . She saw tears streaming down her face; He didn't want to look at what hung below his knees. The girl clung to his shoulders and drowned in a howl, still holding her renowned savior.  
Valentine does not know what to do.

***

They are sitting at the same table. The girl has bluish-black hair, pulled back, piercing eyes that closely monitor every move of the opponent below long lashes and slender arms. It appears that the wrists can break if it is uncomfortable to grip and squeeze them between the thumb and forefinger. The girl has not eaten anything since the time he brought her home. She doesn't eat anything, and she doesn't say.

Valentine sighs fatefully and, raising the silverware, began to open the dinner, without taking her eyes off the plate and paying close attention to herself. Ignoring, she takes a pork steak with a fork and starts deftly wielding a knife, cutting off a slice. At that very moment, the man abruptly throws away the appliances and frowns (a thin stream of blood flowing from the cut piece of meat) is clearly not fried. The man looks away and mentally tries to distract himself with something, if it weren't for this damn meat with this fucking blood. Exhaling under his breath, he vows to kill the cook as soon as he appears in the room, and at the same moment he hears a laugh at the opposite end of the table. Incredulous, Valentine quickly looks down at the girl and opens his mouth in surprise. She no longer looks suspiciously: the girl is smiling hard and smiling at him and looking him directly in the eye. Looking into her eyes, she smiles so that small wrinkles gather at the corners of her eyes, and her mouth blatantly opens in a benevolent smile.  
\- "Is the owner afraid of the pig?"  
Valentine does not immediately understand what is at stake. Only after a long moment did he look down and jerk his head back up, clenching his teeth with all his might and trying to imitate a smile. It turns out wrong, and the girl looks at him slyly, tilting her head to the side, as if she were the master of the situation. He looks up and realizes that he has nothing to hide from her anyway.  
"First of all, I'm not the owner, but Richmond. Call me that. And secondly, I can't stand the bloody blood type, theatrically shrugs, making the girl smile even more. I can't stand her."  
"Then I will not allow the owner," the girl instantly settles under her gaze and still smiles cheekily, "Richmond, see more blood."  
It was then that Valentine realized that the beginning had been made.

***

A year later, he laundered money (if only money) for that experiment and, to at least somehow atone for his sins, ordered prosthetics for his friend. At first it was difficult: the girl cannot keep her balance and walks constantly holding onto the walls or, in the worst case, she locks herself in the room assigned to her and spends days alone there, allowing only the maidens to enter. Valentine believes she is only eleven years old and attributes everything to hormones and excessive enthusiasm. Occasionally he tries to look at her, but when nothing comes out, Richmond hires the girl a personal trainer who comes three times a week and teaches her how to balance and move independently. He is offended because she trusts a stranger more than him, letting him enter her territory and allowing him to teach himself how to walk again. But on the other hand, the man realizes that he could not bear it again.  
On the seventh day, Valentine takes her to an amusement park.  
First, the girl sits in her wheelchair with a perfectly straight back and a stubborn gaze, and the man doesn't seem to be going anywhere. Valentine kindly rejected all the servants that day and proudly drove a chair in front of him, competing with each other, saying which attraction is the most interesting and why he prefers it. He buys cotton candy for the girl and watches her smear her fingers and hair, which are incorrectly spread on her shoulders and hang down. It's funny, Valentine notices when she realizes that shyness and interest peek through the curtain of disbelief, and the girl quietly asks if they can go to one or the other attraction.  
They ride all day.

Without a pang of conscience, Valentine pays for all the trips and takes him to where the safety rules allow. They ride in cars, and the girl leans over him to drive, while the man only has time to press the pedals of the car. gasoline or brake. She screams too loud when a skeleton falls on her from a wall in a horror cave, and only through sparks in her eyes does Richmond understand that she did it on purpose. But on the wheel of fortune, the girl is surprised and sincerely admires when they reach the maximum height and the whole city appears before them, in plain sight. She almost fell out of the chair, hugging her face and palms against the glass of the cabin, while the man smiles and eats her hot dog, bought in a store near the attraction. It seems to her that this is happiness, and she does not need more.

If I knew how bad.  
The same afternoon, an hour later, when the sun left its post, and throughout the amusement park, the lights were on, a couple of strangers separated them from the crowd and pushed them into a narrow alley. What is simpler: a girl in a wheelchair and a man whose eyes are hidden behind thick glasses. They are in the gap between the circus and the tents, and it is unlikely that anyone will help them, even if they try to call for help. Valentine does not notice how her nose begins to sink and she meets the asphalt on her face, and Behind him there is a slight scream. He tries to stand up, but a heavy boot immediately rests on his back and returns to the ground, indicating where his place is. The voice behind Sugarlyly assures that everything will be fine if they do not resist, but Valentine no longer believes in it. The man feels another blow to the back of the head and clenches his teeth, trying not to make a sound, realizing that he is simply powerless in this situation.

After a couple of moments, he realizes that he can breathe normally and no longer feels heavy in his back. Valentine literally feels on a spiritual level that everything is calm. A man tries not to look at the fact that something wet and unpleasant is spreading under his arm, and why all voices have been reduced to a thin, piercing voice, which has repeatedly called him by name.  
\- Hello Richmond.

Valentine gets up in his arms and, sitting on the ground, turns around trembling. The girl is sitting outside the chair, with her legs under her. One of the two criminals, probably the one who tried to neutralize the man, lies face down, and a cotton candy stick comes out of his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, Valentine notices that there is something further to the right, a motionless heap on which something coils. He looks up and smiles rather. The balloon is tied, tied, tied to the criminal, and the man does not want to know how. He looks back at the girl, and she, looking at him, shrugs and smiles, stretching her thin lips into a self-confident smile.  
That night, Richmond realizes that he no longer needs a bodyguard.

***

Several years go unnoticed, and the girl is growing at that time. Valentine understands that with his schedule, he clearly doesn't keep up with his life; therefore, while a businessman has been working on the job since early morning, his secretary is writing to a girl for several courses.  
While the early morning sun paints the mansion with soft rays, and Richmond reads the newspaper at breakfast and drinks hot, fresh coffee, the girl is already leaving the house to go to class at a private school. During lunch, when the lectures had just ended and the stomach, with a thud, reminds us that now is the time to eat something, the teenager goes to the gym and immediately goes to the classroom to master the ballet. At the afternoon snack, Valentine, of course, if he manages to do this, watches the process of creating a perfect new weapon of mass destruction, and the young woman, meanwhile, polishes her language skills with two-hour classes and completes the process. learning with an accelerated self defense course. And finally, at night, when Richmond is at home and happily smiles at him, the girl sits quietly at the table and looks at him with her long and indecipherable gaze, from which the man has an unpleasant aftertaste until they bring the fried steak .

Trying to justify himself in some way, the man leaves early with his pseudo-job and asks the driver to stop by the nearest pastry shop, where he buys a bunch of cakes decorated with whipped cream on top and a box of amazing eclairs. , into which the best chocolate from the Alpine mountains is poured (at least so says the saleswoman, painted as a representative of the lower class of the German profession). Filled with ready boxes, Valentine, with a happy look, arrives ten minutes before the end of classes and, trying not to make a sound, opens the audience door and instantly freezes on the threshold.  
The girl can see the attachment points of the implants to the skin, but this apparently does not interfere with it at all. She moves in smooth, sharp movements; she appears to be dancing, not learning martial arts. In a smooth motion, the girl cuts through the air and stands on a straight vertical rope to fold and fly through the crawl at the same time, attacking the coach and blocking all her attacks. Valentine quietly lowers the boxes to the ground and freezes, trying not to distract the pupil from the classes. He breathes through time, only when both legs of the girl touch the floor and he watches, without stopping, for each movement, each pull. And he can't say a word when, after the next pirouette, he gently lands on his pseudo feet and turns abruptly to look at him, smiling openly and cheerfully.  
Hello Richmond.  
"You ... are like a doe, a gazelle."  
The words fly inadvertently from the man, who clutches his mouth in fear, but the girl laughs and narrows her eyes slightly. She wears only a black leotard and her sumptuous dark hair is tied in a ponytail. Silently he approaches the door and, opening the sash with one hand, walks out of the hall. The girl stops in front of Valentine and looks at him in silence, studying, and only smiles out of the corner of her eye.Richmond freezes for a moment when she nods abruptly and turns to return to the hall, throwing before this on your shoulder:  
\- Gazelle. This name suits me well.  
And he closes the door behind him, paying no attention to what has become a mess under his feet. Richmond realizes that everything collapsed in hell.

***

Clara, Valentine's personal assistant, dies of a stroke during the conference. Valentine cannot find a place and does not know what to do now. All the secrets and data that he kept secret from himself are now stored at a depth of six feet below the ground level of the cemetery. He doesn't want to hire someone from the side, and it's obviously not worth the candle between the rooms to find a replacement.  
Therefore, when a man sits the next night in his office with a bottle of good Chilean wine, he does not immediately hear the whisper of approaching footsteps. A moment, and in the chair in front of him, like a charm, Gazelle sits and smiles mischievously.  
"Richmond, I can help."  
The essence of what was said does not immediately reach Valentine, so she just nods stupidly and points to herself silently. Feeling immediately on the right wave, the girl analyzes (God, where does she get the code from?) Enter navigation, distributing and ordering files quickly. For the next ten minutes, she explains to the man what he knew without her, and talks about the upcoming meetings and how they should be completed. Moving the bottle of blame backwards, the girl discovers the graphics in a presentation with coordinated movements and, Using the example from previous unsuccessful experiments, describe how they must be changed for the advantage to play in the hands.  
A man loses his thinking within the second minute of his lack of interview, therefore he just nods stupidly and looks directly through the glasses that have been dropped without even trying to keep track of all his smart hand movements. He cuts the girl alone in the eighth, about a minute, to grab her hand and, looking him in the eye, nods seriously.

"Do you understand that none of this can be revealed and do you have to work for me all your life?"  
The gazelle just smiles and tilts its head, resting its cheek on Valentine's hand; peripherally, he observes how his industry has hair, and that an innocent appearance has gained rigor and inflexibility. He rubs his velvety cheek like a freshly picked peach on the back of his hand and smiles in the corner of his mouth:

"I thought that was from the beginning, Richmond."

"Now I'm Mr. Valentine to you," interrupted the man, memorized as a robot, after which he got up and straightened, leaned back in the chair, as far away from her as possible.  
The gazelle still smiles cunningly and reflects her actions, sitting comfortably in the opposite chair.  
"I get it, sir. Mr. Valentine," and with an emphasis on the last words, he covers his eyes enough, folds all open windows, and closes the lock again.  
Only after Gazelle leaves does Richmond realize he has found the perfect replacement.

***

Ringing in the ears, and with one eye, where the glass of the broken glass entered, Valentine sees badly and no blink facilitates the situation. Somewhere in the background, hear the guards' screams, but no one is around: just smoke and ash flying in the white snow over the remains of what was a conference room half a minute ago. The man coughs and corrects his glasses, realizing that this does not help hell. In the throat it persists, and the earth washes away and disappears under the feet.

The next public performance was thwarted by an enraged boy, who at the last moment decided to explode in front of the stage. Only the rostrum and the Gazelle saved Valentine, who managed to push the man away from the action center at the level of the explosion. Talking about her.  
Looking around, Richmond realizes that the girl has disappeared from her sight, and with regret she stands on two four-legged legs, squinting and trying to understand where the smoke ends and where to go. Something bloody moves to the side, echoes and seems to catch up with him, but the millionaire retains the gag and hurries on. Hold on, and a slim hand grips his hand, which grips the man with a tight grip. The gazelle pulls her to itself and, clinging to her elbow, she trudges through the collapses, swinging on her toes, as if nothing had happened. It looks like it has blood, but Richmond is not sure: he lowered his eyes and hurried to follow her, just looking at her feet.  
An hour later, they are sitting in a cheap restaurant on the corner of the intersection of two streets, and while the girl applies a glass of ice to her temple, Valentine eats the fast food ordered on both cheeks. The district itself seems unappealing and would compel any believer to cross himself and carry on, but now Richmond doesn't mind the rumors and the scandal that subsided behind him. Incredibly, these fried buns hold some sort of divine flavor secret, and Dionysus himself seemed to have prepared the potatoes. Without paying attention to the mob around him, the man gulps down food on both cheeks, while managing to share with Gazelle all his plans for the future. In response, he only silently nods when necessary, and occasionally wipes a glass of soda off his forehead just to drink.  
Valentine is incredibly grateful to her without knowing what time, but she won't fabulously leave her debt unsaid.

***

On Valentine's Day, when Gazelle is 25 years old, no matter how symbolic he looks, Richmond presents Gazelle with an extremely romantic gift.

After bandaging her, he silently and patiently leads her through all the corridors of the mansion, to take her to the training room and, releasing the girl's hands, leaving her alone to be in the middle of the room. Gazelle gently removed the bandage and looked carefully at Valentine and, looking around, froze suspiciously. Next to her, almost underfoot, was an elaborate pink box with a huge bow exactly in the middle.

It was too absurd and vulgar, but the girl once again measured Valentine with a suspicious look and flat back, as if on a rope, he sank to the level of the present. After untying the bow and, in a single movement, she pulled the lid away, the Gazelle froze, as if she didn't believe what she had seen.

"Richmond ... what is this?"  
Turning and looking at him, the girl pulled a heavy metal "tip" out of the box. The object resembled a shaped prosthesis, but instead of an ordinary human foot, it ended with a long blade that gleamed in the light of the lamps, which was attached together with another, similar and incredibly deadly. Shaking the object in her hand, the Gazelle stared at the donor again and silently nodded like a question mark.

Richmond shrugged silently and smiled. Of course, she expected a more violent reaction, and in one version of the endings this sword rushed straight at her, but the current version suited her better as well. Approaching, the man smiled with satisfaction.  
"I'm raising you." Now you're not only a secretary, but also my personal agent, whispering and smiling, Valentine adjusted her glasses. - Congratulations Gazelle.  
Looking at him with a long, heavy gaze, the girl without saying a word dropped the prosthesis and closed the lid. Rising to her knees, she picked up the box and, without saying anything, went to the exit of the hall and closed the door in silence.

Valentine couldn't understand what exactly she was imposing on herself.  
The next day, the girl went down to breakfast with new legs. She swayed as she walked and glided slightly around the curves, but after a week Valentine could see her running around the business center with a pleased look, deftly attacking the interfering people. This noise of legs was now recognized from afar, but the girl did not lose her former grace, and also managed to appear silently behind her interlocutor, smiling only with the corners of her lips and squinting.  
Was this mission won? Valentine could only be content with the result.

***

Valentine is 30 years old when he receives an invitation to an important dance, the man immediately realizes that the matter is not clean. The point is not that the organizer was his sworn rival and his lifelong rival; The problem wasn't even that he didn't know anyone on the guest list he'd gotten from Gazelle. It all consisted of a banal sixth sense, which went off scale and hit the patient.  
He buys an outfit for Gazelle and orders a suit for himself. It looks like he even looks pretty good in an evening gown and a tuxedo, emphasizing his graceful posture, but in the context of the girl who approached him, all is lost.  
A red dress on the floor, with an open back and a flying butt, is striking, and the way Gazelle looks at him carefully and looks down, looking down, makes her heart tremble. The wordless man offers his hand sympathetically, and with a slight smile she takes the offer for granted.  
At the dance, Valentine immediately catches the eye, and after only half an hour laughs at the jokes of new friends and poisons the old jokes. Every conversation from time to time comes down to business, and this or that dialogue ends with a sentence about a certain amount of money. Richmond represents her partner exclusively as a business partner, to which the girl smiles silently and cocks her head slightly in greeting. The red wine in a gazelle glass remains at the same level as at the beginning of the night, and the face The girl expresses indifference and it is clear that she is not interested in what is happening. The only one who caught her attention all night was a man whose name Valentine barely spoke audibly to her, deftly hiding her behind a whisper, when the people around her started laughing again.  
A few minutes later, light music is played in the hallway, and Gazelle quietly takes Valentine's arm and leads him onto the dance floor.When they begin to spin to the rhythm of a waltz, a speechless man realizes that in his partner he clearly is not a leader. Slowly, flowing smoothly toward the music, Richmond does not immediately realize that they have crossed almost the entire room, and now they are circling not far from the desired client. One moment, and Gazelle turns the man behind him around an axis he needs, turning his back on the planned victim. She smiles softly, and Valentine doesn't notice the catch. He smiles back, and at that moment the girl intercepts the main role again to lean on him and force him to lean back, while managing to close his eyes with his palms. Valentine stupidly takes her hand by the waist and lies down with it, not fully understanding what is happening as she manages to lift her leg in silence, covering the entire show with a long hem of the dress. One moment, and they straighten up, and the Gazelle swings the man around the axle again to pretend she was interested in something behind him.Valentine is silently surprised to see how the expression on her face changes, how the girl lets go of her hands and raise the palms of your hands. One moment, and her face is distorted, and the girl instantly lets out a wild scream. Along with the despair and fear she caused in this scream, Richmond listens, peripherally, picking up only the sound of the blow, as something behind him perches on the ground. The music continues playing, only the couple freezes and the Gazelle still screams, but the man sees the pleasure that shone in his eyes, the complacency and pleasure he receives from the situation. He would give her an Oscar for best acting role if she hadn't grabbed him by the hand and wailed, dragged through the formed crowd, sobbing gooey, and maneuvering through the audience.  
Valentine has a lot to say to her when they are sitting in a reserved car and driving back. She wants to say a lot of unrealistic things, and she even practically opened her mouth when the girl looks at her shrewdly and says:  
"Your shoes are dirty, Richmond."  
And at that moment all thoughts come out of her head, and she just nods silently, like a Chinese white. He wanted to say a lot, but she clearly didn't want to hear it.

***

Richmond and Gazelle return home and the air drowns the great tension and they drink some wine while they talk in the living room about the last person missing.

Their relationships were closer and they became more intimate; Gazelle felt more and more attraction to his boss, he is one of the only people who did not treat her with horror, he had respect, love and affection and Gazelle likes that. countless flaws but that excites her even more.  
There are no steps, the employees are resting and the Gazelle believes that it is the perfect time to try to make it his. Valentine does not have too much character, she is careful and tender but he imposes. So she decides to take a last sip of her glass of wine. She enjoys the sensation that makes her throat burn like fire. A burning current that Gazelle enjoys adjusts her dress a little and her feet resonate on the floor scraping the wood a bit but it doesn't matter too much Richmond doesn't even scold her. It's the best thing that ever happened to her. She adjusts her tempting dress a little and clears her throat.

Carefully setting the wine glass down on the table, she swaying tantalizingly toward Richmond who frowns at her that way. She probably overstepped her glasses.  
"You know Richmond you are quite smart" she places a hand on his chest and slightly alters his partner who puts aside his favorite whiskey arches an eyebrow "You feel good Gazelle" she draws a smile a little waving her hair in waves feeling more taller than the highest mountain as she breathes in the floral scents of the mansion and leans toward her boss "I have never felt better" her red lipstick undoubtedly matches her dress capable of blushing the most tasteless of men. Gazelle sits on top Valentine's legs leaving both of them face to face, she looks him in the eye; he looks somewhat distressed ... maybe he needs a little more confidence "What's wrong Richmond? Gazelle does not know what to do, she has seen many romantic movies to know what to do but she has no experience, she is virgin and has never had a boyfriend, but she believes that this is the simplest solution to the equation. cling quickly and cunningly reminding Richmond of why they nickname her Gazelle ... she wiggles her eyelashes at him and bites Richmond's lip leaving her face totally red

She gulps her saliva a little at the feeling that her package is a little shaky after that "I don't know what to say Gazelle"

She pulls away a little and her lips turn trembling trying not to shed some tears that would ruin her makeup "What's wrong Mr. Valentine you don't want me?" He is a little alert, it is true that he feels an attraction to her is beautiful and not it would be an abuse he is only four years older than her his hands play a little and he hesitates "It's not that" she interrupts him with an increasingly hurt voice "No. I have been very lonely and I love him ... you have someone more. Right? "Richmond laments inside. What he's doing he wants her feels attraction has shown before believing that the girl was not interested in her at all and now she's showing it to him and he's just like an idiot rejecting Probably the only chance in his life to be with a person that really interests him. He decides to take his hands and place them on Gazelle's face, staring intently at his black hair like night "Listen Gazelle. Any man who has eyes and feelings I would love you "Gazelle's eyes open like a plate and light up like a star. He comes closer and they both put their lips together. She is really sweet. Her mouth has a minimal intoxicating taste of alcohol, the rest has flavor. blackberries and strawberries. She is perfect in every way.

"You know this is better to use protection" she giggles and uses her left hand to get into her bra. When she takes her hand out of the dress she reveals a small pill smiling slyly "But how? Did you already have this planned?" Right? "Richmond tries to stifle a laugh but Gazelle as cheeky as always just takes the nearest glass of water and takes a big sip of the colorless liquid. She turns playful" You're pleased my love "she smiles

"Undoubtedly Gazzy" had found a perfect nickname for the perfect girl

***

The noise of horse hooves and the roar of the crowd drowns out the entire stream of words, which informatively gushes out of Richmond's mouth. He drinks wine from the presented glass, and again begins to resent "those bastards below Baker Street." Valentine talks enthusiastically and apparently doesn't even pay attention to what's going on in the field. The gazelle just exhales wearily and, measuring it with a gaze that speaks several times, places the binoculars back into her eyes. Ascot's stands explode with joy as the horses complete the circle.

On the one hand, they see each other as a couple who are trying to build their relationship with a trip to hell, most importantly, richer and far from home. Sitting in the VIP box, they are a wonderful parody of close relationships, a couple laughing at each other and teasing each other for nonsense. The gazelle is wrapped in a light suit and occasionally casts mysterious glances underneath the elegant hat purchased from Lock & Co. Valentine has a dark penguin suit and a light blue tie that, reflected in a glass of wine, swings easily from a side to side, while the man is stirred. He watches the field, where the horses sweat with wild excitement, while the girl searches for the royal tribune, bringing miniature binoculars to her eyes. Hit the railing with your fingernails and see how Her Majesty has sympathetically gathered to get out of the box, immediately tugging on Valentine's sleeve, drawing his attention. The bell rings, the sound of which determines the outcome of the race and its winner, and the bed is already empty, while the Gazelle carries His Holiness by the arm and respectfully pushes the woman into the black car, in which Richmond waits with The open arms.  
After that, when another display of his amazing collection was securely assembled and fixed in his allotted space, Valentine sits by the fireplace in his mansion and smiles. On the table next to the sofa is a detailed cheeseburger, next to which stands a proud red 1967 bottle. In the opposite chair, Gazelle sits down, cross-legged underneath himself, checking the calculations, slowly rotating the notes on the tablet. The living room is illuminated with soft light from burning wood pieces, and the wine chases with enviable speed.  
Taking a notebook out of the inside pocket of his jacket, Valentine marks His Highness's name and thoughtfully strikes a spear near the last point. When one more point on the paper pad is crossed out and the plan reaches the finish line, there is only one goal that Richmond never seems to achieve. This target constantly looks at him with an unreadable gaze and smiles silently, and seems to understand him better than he does.Valentine just sighs and punches the notebook, takes it away, while Gazelle looks at it carefully and smiles again out of the corner of her mouth.

"I think I know what you want Mr. Valentine" she speaks cheekily while they are in the comfortable velvet seats 

She analyzes various points carefully and meticulously observing the room where they were keeping her tablet and prepares by removing the strange but charming hat "Where do you prefer it on the floor or on the sofa?" Valentine sighs when he realizes that goal he had already achieved it a while ago

"In either of the 2 places it sounds great" she lets out a small laugh and takes off her charming floral dress revealing her bra and tight pants "Just do it to me"

The last point and the rest is Valentine hopelessly in love with these close and intimate relationships


End file.
